Marriage: Or Lack There Of
by suffocatingonsadness
Summary: Clary and Jace have been married for five years, but it isn't anything like what Clary had pictured. Her life wasn't full, but it was empty. Jace was always away on a mission, and Clary was getting depressed. What happens when Clary gets pregnant, but before she has the opportunity to tell Jace, things go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**All the Characters are Cassandra Clare, except for the kids. I do not own TMI**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace and I have been married for five years now, and it wasn't what I thought it would be like at all. He was always gone on missions for the Clave and I didn't hear from him much. I think the last time we talked was a couple months ago. It was getting really lonely in our house, and I tried to fill the empty space with paintings, but they just weren't the same as him.

"Hey Jace, its me, I was just calling to see when you'd be home. Give me a call if you get the chance. I love you." Of course it was his voicemail, I never actually got through when I called. If we talked it was always him who called me.

He's been gone for almost six months, and I have become really depressed. I tried to continue painting but I just had no energy to do it anymore. I understood the dangers and the sacrifice of being a shadowhunter but it didn't mean I liked it.

"Clary! I'm home!" I was up in the bathtub trying to find a reason to leave it and not just spend the rest of my life there. Showers were too much effort and to be completely honest, I didn't have anyone to impress so why bother. I pulled my robe over me, and made my way down the stairs.

I saw him and as our eyes met, I could tell he didn't even notice the physical differences in my body. I had stopped eating months ago, and I couldn't even tell you my weight, but I knew it wasn't good.

"I can't stay long, I'm only home for two days. The Clave needs me somewhere else." He raids the fridge, but he won't find anything, I haven't the need for it when I don't eat.

"Where to this time?" I ask as I lean against the wall.

"You know I can't tell you that Clary." He closed the fridge and looked at me.

"Of course not, cause you can't even call your wife back." I hissed through my teeth. I could tell he didn't know what I was talking about.

"When did you call?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"About 2 months ago." I said as I looked down at the invisible watch on my write.

"Oh, Clary. I meant to call you back but I got tied up in the mission. I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you." He started walking over to me, and he touched my side and I winced. Not eating made everything hurt ten times more than normal, and I wasn't used to human contact. This however did not escape his attention. "Are you okay Clary?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I'll make you some dinner. In the mood for anything special?" I just wanted to change the subject since it would not end on a pretty note, and if I only got two days, they wouldn't be spent fighting.

I ended up making spaghetti, but the smell alone made me want to throw up. I put a plate down in front of Jace and walked away. I couldn't be in the same room as the food anymore. I went out into the living room and laid down on the couch, and drifted in to a deep sleep.

By the time I wake up I'm in my bed, and I see Jace sleeping next to me. This is what I've missed so much; just knowing of his presence near me was enough to feel warmth in my body again.

It was 4 in the morning and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to take another bath. It was the only place where I found peace in the time Jace was gone. It calmed me down, and it made me reevaluate my decisions that had been consuming my head while being so alone.

 **Jace POV:**

I woke up, and Clary was not in the bed. I shot up and panicked for a minute, until I heard humming coming from the bathroom. I looked at the clock and it was 5 in the morning, what was she doing in the bathroom? I walk over to the bathroom and see her taking a bath, and that's when I notice. Her appearance had completely changed. She had always had a petite form, but she was way beyond that, she was sickly skinny, and she had many bruises all over her body. _How could I have not noticed this yesterday?_ I stood there and tried to remember what happened yesterday. _Of course, I was to preoccupied on getting food and leaving again, which explains why there was no food in the fridge, she hasn't been eating._

"Clary? Can I come in?" I ask as I knock slightly on the door. She says yes, and I enter. I see her lying in the tub and I can't believe how foolish I've been. My absence has really taken its toll on her, and I hadn't even noticed how frail and sick my wife was.

"How'd you sleep?" She asks, and it dawns on me, everything has been about me these last six months, and I have completely ignored the most important thing in my life.

"Clary, I'm so sorry. I realize I've been completely unfair to you these last five years. You deserve a real marriage and a real husband. Someone who will be there for you all the time. I haven't been that for you, and I'm so sorry." Her eyes start to water, and I can clearly see how much that meant to her. I lean down and kiss her, and decide that right now, I was going to make our time together count. I picked her up and carried her to our bed. It was a long six months that I've been away, but I couldn't even remember the last time I was this close to Clary. But I would make it count this time, and sure enough I did.

It was getting to that time that I had to leave and get back so the Clave could send me on another mission, but I was dreading leaving Clary. I wanted to help her but I knew me leaving was only going to harm her more.

"I promise that I'll try my hardest to make this mission short." I kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"I know you will, but I also want you to be careful. So don't try and take so many dangerous risks just to finish faster." She looked up at me and smiled, and I could see the life coming back into those dull emerald eyes. We kissed, and then I was out the door, on my way to another mission, while I left my sick and sad wife all alone…..again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 **Clary POV:**

It's been a month since Jace left and I've heard from him once. I was still not doing well, but something felt very very off, and I couldn't shake the feeling that our passionate night of romance might have created a little one. I decided that I was going to go to the doctor and take a pregnancy test.

"Mrs. Herondale?" I got up and started walking towards the doctor. I had my blood taken and was told to wait half an hour. "Alright Mrs. Herondale, your test came back positive. Congratulations!" I left the office in shock. I wanted to tell Jace but I had no idea if he would answer of when he would get back to me.

"Hey Jace, its me. I really need to talk to you so if you could call me back when you get this I would really appreciate it. I love you." I hung up and went home hoping that I would hear from him soon.

 **Two month jump:**

I still had not heard back form Jace, but today I was going in for an ultrasound. I didn't like doing this alone, but I hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy yet. I walked into the office and laid down on the table. A very nice woman walked in and greeted me.

"Are you all alone today?" She asked in a peppy voice.

"Yea, my husband is working, and I don't have any relatives close, and I'm not really telling my friends I'm pregnant yet." I lied, but it was better than anything else I thought of telling her.

"Okay, so you see this?" She pointed to what I'm assuming is a head. "That's one of your babies!" My eyes widen and she chuckles. "Congratulations Mrs. Herondale, you're having twins! Would you like to know the gender?" I slowly nod my head and she continues. "Well, the one I already pointed to is a girl, and it looks like the other one is a boy." I was honestly so speechless that after she was done, I just walked out not saying a word.

"Hey Jace, I really really need to talk to you this time. Please, call me. I love you." I hung up the phone and sat in the silence, praying that he calls me back.

 **One Month Jump:**

I am now almost five months pregnant and because of my small stature, I am already beginning to show, especially with the twins. I still haven't heard from Jace, but I heard Isabelle is back in the country so I decide to call her up because I can't keep this to myself any longer.

"Hey Izzy, I really need to talk to you. Do you think you could come over soon?" She happily agrees and I await her arrive very impatiently.

I heard tires outside the house and soon enough I heard the heels clicking towards the door, the door opened and I'm sitting on the couch with my belly covered.

"Hey Clary! It's been so long. How are you?"

"I think it's been a couple years actually. I've been better, but I also have a huge secret that I can't keep to myself anymore. I haven't heard from Jace in months so I thought I'd tell you." As I picked up the blanket and stood her eyes grew wide and a smile was plastered across her face.

"Oh! My! God! Clary! How far along are you?!" She screamed and hugged me tight.

"I'm almost five months along."

"You're already so big!" She ran her hands over my belly.

"Well, what do you expect with twins." Her eyes flew up and met mine.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Twins?! Are you serious?" Hearing her screams and seeing her smile really made me feel like a human again. "And Jace doesn't know?

"I've called, but he hasn't called me back. I don't want to leave it in a message. I want to be able to hear or see his reaction when he finds out. Do you have any idea when he might be back Iz?" I ask in the most desperate way possible, at this rate, I'll take whatever information I can get.

"All I know is the mission is almost over. I overheard Alec say it might be another week, hopefully shorter." I gave her the biggest hug because now I have some sort of timeline even if it does get shifted.

Izzy and I decided that we were in for a long over due girls night. I haven't felt this good in awhile, but ever since I found out about the twins, I have been taking much better care of myself. We stayed up late, if you can call midnight late, but for a pregnant woman that is super late! We gossiped, talked about our problems, mostly mine, and we ate ice cream and popcorn while watching cheesy romance movies. It's exactly what I needed.

I headed up to bed around 12:30, and I lead Izzy to the guest bedroom. I laid down on my bed for the first time in months excited for what is in store for my future with Jace, because now that I have this new perspective on life, I realize that there is no time to be angry, or upset. Jace and I have two babies on the way. I was due in three months and the father doesn't even know yet. Life was taking a very exciting turn and I couldn't wait for Jace to come home and share it with me. No long after getting in bed, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 **Izzy POV:**

As soon as Clary went to bed I called Alec. I had to make sure that the mission is over soon and get Jace home soon. I'm going to be an aunt!

"Alec, its Iz, please tell me your mission is almost over." I couldn't contain myself, and I knew I sounded really worried.

"Almost Iz. We're wrapping up tomorrow and should be home in the next couple days. Is everything okay?"

"If I tell you, promise to keep it to yourself?" I'm really hoping that I can count on my brother this one time.

"Cross my heart Iz. What's going on?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Clary is pregnant!" I try my hardest not to scream cause I don't want to wake her up but I'm just so excited.

"That's great! How far along?"

"Almost five months!"

"That makes sense. That's the last time Jace was home. Although he was only home for a night. They got lucky!" I could hear the excitement in Alec's voice as well.

"Just get Jace home, and be careful." I know they are always careful but Jace is pretty risky and with babies he doesn't even know about on the way, he can't willingly take chances anymore.

"Will do Iz. See you soon." And with that he was gone.

I drifted off into my sleep more excited than I have ever been. I could see the damage Jace's work was doing to her, and I can't blame her. We all do it, and it ruins plenty of relationships, but Clary stuck it out like a champ because she loves Jace that much. I was excited for my brothers to come home, but I was even more excited to be an aunt!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

 **Clary POV:**

I woke up in the most excruciating pain I've ever felt. It felt like my stomach was being stabbed over and over again and all I could think about was my children.

"IZZY! Come quick! I need to go to the hospital! NOW!" I yelled and in record time Izzy was in my room packing a couple things and taking me to her car.

The ride to the hospital seemed like it took forever, but once we got there I was admitted and immediately had tests being run on me for every possible cause. Soon I began to slip into darkness, and I couldn't stop it, all I could think about was Jace and my babies.

 **Izzy POV:**

This cannot be happening. Oh my gosh I hope they are all okay. I can't believe this is happening. I'm pacing the hospital waiting for some kind of news on her when my phone starts ringing, _Alec…shit._

"Hey Alec, right now isn't really a good time. Can I call you back later?" I try and sound as normal as possible but I know he isn't buying it.

"Sure, just thought I'd let you know we're on our way back now." And with that he hung up.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. What am I possibly going to tell them when Jace realizes Clary isn't at home? Or when Alec starts asking me questions. I was interrupted by a nurse who proceeded to give me an update on Clary.

"Miss. Lightwood?" I nod and she continues. "There was a lot of bleeding, but nothing the doctors couldn't stop." I sighed in relief but I knew she wasn't finished. "We had to put Clary into a medically induced coma." I could feel my heart drop into my stomach.

"For how long?"

"We'll keep her in it until the babies are full term, and hopefully when they are born we can bring her out of it, but I can't make any promises about that." The nurse walked away and I sunk down onto the floor. The only thing I could think of was Jace. He didn't even know he was going to be a father, and now his wife is in a coma. What am I going to do?

I decide to go back to Clary's house and wait for Jace and Alec to get back. I'm not much use to Clary at the hospital, but I need to tell Jace what's going on. I get to her house and luckily they haven't gotten back yet, but I suspect they will be home any minute.

I sit there anxiously, waiting and waiting until I hear a car pull up. I look out the window and sure enough, it was Alec and Jace. It's now or never.

"Hey Iz. What are you doing here?" Jace asks. I look past him at Alec who has a huge smile on his face, but he quickly realizes something is wrong.

"Jace you need to sit down. Something's come up." I pat the place next to me.

"Where is Clary Izzy?" He is concerned now, and this is what I was afraid of.

"Jace, sit I need to tell you something." He reluctantly sits down and I start the story. "Yesterday Clary called me because she needed to tell me something really important. I got here and we were talking and she stood up and I looked at her and realize she's pregnant." I see his eyes widen. "Obviously I'm super excited so we have a girls night. She went to bed rather early, and after she went to sleep I called Alec to make sure the mission was almost over, and told him." Jace shot a look back at Alec. "This morning I woke up to horrific screams, it was Clary. She was in so much pain, and asked me to take her to the hospital. When we got there she had lost so much blood. The doctors did everything they could but in the end they had to put Clary into a medically induced coma."

"What…?" Is all he could say.

"Clary is in the hospital, in a coma." I needed it to get through to him because he needed to be there.

"And the child?" He looked concerned.

"They are both just fine." I smiled and his eyes widened again.

"Twins?"

"Yea. She's having twins. But Jace, she's only five months pregnant, and they want to keep her in the coma until the babies are full term, but there is a possibility that she won't come out of this coma." I saw the life leave him, he was as pale as a ghost, but I knew that Clary would have wanted me to tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

 **Jace POV:**

Everything in my world just became so dark and empty. My wife, who was going through so much while I was gone, was now in the hospital in a coma. I knew I should have returned her calls, but I thought that whatever she needed to talk about could just wait until after I came home. She was pregnant. We were going to have children, and I didn't return her calls. I immediately head to the hospital to see her, to see my beautiful wife who I had left to deal with this all on her own. I felt like the worst husband in the world.

"Clarissa Herondale please." I say to the nurse sitting behind the desk.

"Name?" She doesn't even bother to look up.

"Jace Herondale. My wife, she came in here today." I see her reach for a chart and my stomach drops.

"Clarissa Herondale. ICU. Floor 5. Room 134." And with that information, I ran to the elevator to my wife's room.

As I approach, I have to stand outside for a few moments. I need to pull myself together before I go in there. I can already here the machines beeping and I'm already have a hard time handling it.

I walk into the room and see her lying there. I can see her belly, and how big it's gotten. I see the tubes coming out of her throat and I see all the IV's hooked up into her. This is the most unbearable sight I've ever seen.

"Oh Clary how I've been so stupid these past couple months." I am leaning against the bed with her hand in mine. "I wish I could take it all back. I wish I would have called you back when you called, I wish I would have paid more attention to you when I knew you were having such a hard time. "I look up and something catches my eye. Its her belly, it stats to move. _The babies._ "Oh my babies. I can't believe I'm going to be a father, your father. I promise that no matter what happens I will always be here fore you."

I grabbed a chair and put it next to her bed. I held her hand and placed my head down on the side of the bed, and slowly drifted off into sleep with the sounds of the machines beeping in my ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Three Month Jump:**

 **Jace POV:**

It has been three months since Clary was put into this coma, and it has been the longest three months of my life. The Clave gave me the time off, so I could spend every minute by Clary's side. Through these three months, all I did was sit in Clary's room. I would read to her, and play her music. I would do the same for the babies too. God she had gotten so big. About a month ago she had gotten so big that the nurses had to switch her to the side so that the babies wouldn't be harmed.

I haven't heard from Izzy or Alec in a couple months. I left messages but they never got back to me. I think about how this has been Clary's life for the past five years and I can't believe how insensitive I've been towards her. This was no way to live life, but she did it because she loves me, and she stayed throughout the loneliness and the abandonment. After countless unreturned phone calls, the sudden disappearances, she stayed by my side through everything and I felt like I haven't appreciated her as much as I should have.

The Clave decided to put my services on hold for as long as I need to help Clary get better, or raise my children if she doesn't come out of this, and I pray to the Angel that she comes out of this because without her, I don't know how I'm going to do this.

 **One Month Jump**

 **Jace POV:**

Any day now the twins should be born and I can't help but feel super anxious for them to come, and for the doctors to wake Clary up from this coma. These last 4 months have been absolutely brutal without her in my life. I left to go get some coffee and when I'm on my way back to the room I see doctors and nurses piling into her room. I immediately panic, and run. I hear all the doctors talking but I don't know what's going on.

"Excuse me, can someone please tell me what's going on with my wife!" I shout, hoping to get someone's attention. A nurse soon comes over to me and explains it all.

"Mr. Herondale, you're wife just went into labor. We're going to taker her down to the delivery room. You can follow us." As she finished up they were wheeling Clary out of the room and down the hallway, I followed. This was the day I have been waiting for. The day my kids would be born. The day I would find out if I still had a wife or not.

The birth of my kids was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. They both came out crying but it was music to my ears. I found out the gender, I had a beautiful little girl, and strong little man. If only Clary was awake and we cold share this moment. After they were both born I was ushered out of the room so they could work on Clary. I went back to her room, and had my two babies brought to me. I wasn't going to let them out of my sight for one minute.

It had been two hours and Clary still wasn't out of surgery. I was starting to get really nervous. I hear a faint knock on the door, I look up and its Izzy and Alec.

"Hey guys. How are you?" After all that went down, it seemed like a pointless question, but it was all I had.

"We're good." Alec started.

"Are those my niece and nephew?" Izzy asked in a hushed tone.

"Yea. I don't have any names yet. If Clary wakes up, I want her to have a say in what they will be named." I look at Izzy and Alec, and they both have that look in their eyes.

The twins were asleep, and I was holding my little guy while Izzy had my daughter. We talked and caught up, until a nurse walked into the room. Everything immediately got tense. I handed my son off to Alec and stepped out of the room.

"Mr. Herondale…" I sucked in my breath, prepared for the worse. "We have successfully woken Clary up from the coma. She should be up here in about 10 minutes. Congratulations Mr. Herondale, today was a good day." She smiled at me, and I almost fell over. Today was an amazing day.

I walked back into the room, looked at Izzy and Alec, and broke down. This was the first time I released all of the emotions that I had been holding in for the past four months, but today I was finally able to breath again.

"Jace, what happened?" Alec had put my son back into the crib and put his hand on my shoulder.

"She's awake. She's actually awake." I was immediately pulled into his arms and all I could do was cry. My Clary was finally with me again.

Sure enough, 10 minutes later Clary was being wheeled into the room, and all I could do was smile. She was asleep, but it didn't matter, she didn't have any tubes sticking out of her, and I knew that she would soon be able to talk to me. I had fallen asleep by her bedside when I was woken up by the tiniest movement.

"Jace?" I heard a small voice say my name.

"Oh my god Clary, you're finally awake." I got up and placed a kiss on her cheek. My Clary was finally with me again.

"Jace, I'm pregnant. I'm havi…" Before she finished she reached down to her belly and realized nothing was there and she began to panic.

"Shhhh Clary, its okay. You already gave birth. Our babies are both doing amazing." I consoled her and I could see the confusion in her face.

"But I was only five months pregnant."

"That was four months ago. You've been in a medically induced coma to allow the babies to get to full term."

"Oh my god." That's all she said.

"Would you like to meet them?" I asked and she immediately nods her head. "This is our daughter. Look, she will defiantly have my hair, but I think she'll have you're eyes." I could see the tears swelling up in her eyes. "And this is our son, he definitely inherited the ginger side of things." I see her laugh and I know that everything will be okay.

"What are their names?" She asks while stroking our sons hair.

"I haven't actually named them yet. I wanted you to be part of the process." She looks at me, and smiles.

"I think I have the perfect name for our son." _Our son_. It sounds so perfect, especially when she says it.

"And what's that?"

"Joseph Alexander Herondale."

"I think it's absolutely perfect." I look at her, and realize how incredibly lucky I am. "And what about our daughter?"

"Why don't you come up with her name." I look at her, and smile. A lot of names come up in my head but they just don't seem like the one for her until it hits me. It's absolutely perfect.

"Margret Isabelle Herondale." She looks up at me with those mesmerizing emerald eyes, and smiles.

"It's absolutely perfect!" She exclaims. "Our perfect little family." And at that moment, I realize that this is the life that I have always wanted. Love didn't destroy, it made you strong. It made me strong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Clary POV:**

I can't believe that I have been in a coma for four months. It seems like just yesterday that I told Izzy about my pregnancy, and now I have two babies. I can't wait to get out of the hospital and get home to be with my family. Although Jace hasn't left my side, and the babies are still with us, being in our own home is what I want more than anything right now.

"Jace? Can I please hold Joey?" I look up and see him pacing the room. I know he is very anxious to leave, and so am I, but I can't help but love being in the hospital because I know that while I'm in here, they won't send him on anymore missions.

"Absolutely." He reaches into the crib and pulls out Joey, god did we make some beautiful babies. As soon as I get Joey in my arms there is a knock on the door.

"Mrs. And Mr. Herondale" is my favorite Hannah. "I would like you to know that you are going to be discharged tomorrow afternoon!"

"Thank you very much Hannah!" Jace says and she leaves the room. "I can't believe we're finally going home!" I could hear the excitement in Jace's voice, but I couldn't help but feel sad, because I know that The Clave doesn't allow long periods of inactivity, and I don't think I can do this all by myself. "What's wrong Clary?"

"I'm excited to go home, but I also know that once we get there The Clave will probably whisk you away and I'm going to be all alone raising our children." I started to get a little teary eye as I was explaining myself to Jace.

"Oh Clary, I totally forgot to tell you. The Clave has given me time off. I'm going be home for awhile to help with the kids."

"For how long?"

"As long as I want. I'm not leaving for a long long time. I've missed out on so much already and I'm not going to do that to you every again. This has been the longest four months of my life, and almost losing you, really took its toll on me."

"Now you know how I feel every time you leave me to go on a mission. These last five years Jace, have been hell. When we got married, I was so excited. We were finally going to start our lives together, but after our honeymoon, you were gone, for months on end, and I would barely hear from you. It was really hard, and I honestly hated it so much." I could see the sorrow in his eyes, but he needed to hear this, because he needed to know how these last five years have been for me. "I stayed because I love you, and I've always loved you. Nothing has ever changed that. If I could go back in time, I would still make all the same decisions because I wouldn't trade these last 5 years for anything in the world. But I can't do this alone Jace, we have two babies now, and they are going to need their father, just like I need my husband."

"I promise Clary, I will not leave again. I'll ask The Clave about reassignment. After all that's gone down in the last couple months, I don't want to be away from you for one more second." He leaned in and he kissed my cheek. "I love you Clary. Thank you for sticking out these last five years with me, I promise, from here on out everything is going to be just how you imagined life would be like five years ago."

I smiled because for the first time in five years I knew that I meant more to him than his job, and I knew that this was going to be the start of an amazing life with out two new babies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Jace POV:**

It's been six months since the twins were born, and boy were they both giving Clary and I a run for our money. I knew raising a child was going to be hard, but I never imagined having to raise two babies at the same time. Clary made it look easy. She was like supermom, and I just couldn't compare. She was so good at managing both the twins at the same exact time, but what else can I expect when she is left with them alone for a majority of the time. I had a couple months off from The Clave, but after about 3 and a half months they wanted me back. I had asked for something that didn't take me away from Clary and the kids for months on end, and they agreed, and gave me a regular job within The Clave, unfortunately it was a rather grueling job, and I was gone from seven in the morning until five almost every night. It was hard, on both Clary and I, but we both enjoyed that it was a steady job that allowed me to be home.

"Hey Clary! I'm home early!" I yelled as I walked into the house, but nobody answered. "Clary? Where are you?" Still no answer. I made my way up to our room, I opened the door, and there she was, passed out on the bed with a baby on each of her sides. God she looked so peaceful. I couldn't help but just bask in the moment. Clary had endured five years of a hard marriage, and I can't believe she stuck through it for me, and now I have the most amazing family I could ever ask for.

I let Clary sleep after I picked up the twins and put them into their cribs. There was no reason to wake her up. I made my way down to the living room, I put on the TV and mindlessly watched for a couple hours.

"Jace?" It was the sweetest voice I ever heard. Clary walked down the stairs rubbing her eyes, clearly she had just woken up. "When did you get home?"

"Around 4. I didn't have it in me to wake you up. You looked so peaceful." I got up from the couch and made my way to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. Thank you for taking care of the twins." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Anything for you." We both made our way to the couch. Even though Clary and I don't get to spend as much time together as we'd like, these were the moments I treasured.

 **Time Jump- Twins First Birthday**

 **Clary POV:**

The twins first birthday is in about a week, and everyone is back from their missions. I can't believe that it's been a year since everything has happened. Izzy and Alec had just gotten back from a 6-month mission, so everyone was back for their birthday! Of course Izzy was running around trying to plan the perfect party, but they're just turning one, they won't remember anything!

"Izzy, I told you. We don't have to have a party, they are just turning one. It's not like they will know what's going on." I insisted that they didn't need a party, maybe just a cake, but Izzy being Izzy really wasn't having that.

"Oh come on Clary, after everything you and Jace have been through, this is a huge deal! Think of it as more of a party for your family, not just the twins!" As much as I hate to admit it, Izzy was right. We had come a long way since the birth of our kids, hell we've come a long way since we got married.

"Okay Izzy, but don't go overboard. It's just going to be family." I left Izzy to get the party ready and headed home. I'm not used to being away form the twins, and I miss them.

"Jace I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in the door. There he was, on the floor, playing with both of them. It was a sight that I never got tired of seeing. He was so good with them.

"Hey Clary, you're just in time. Watch this." He lifted Joey up and in a matter of seconds he was walking towards me.

"Oh my god Joey! You're walking! When did he learn?" I cried as I picked him up off the ground!

"About an hour ago. I was busy helping Maggie with something and I guess he got impatient. He stood up and walked right to me!" Jace laughed, and I still had tears in my eyes.

"Yup, he is definitely your son, always impatient." I joked, but it was true. Joey was so much like Jace it was scary, but wonderful. I couldn't have picked a better person to start a family with than Jace, and the fact that Joey was just like him made me heart fill with joy.

 **Time Jump-Twins Birthday Party**

 **Jace POV:**

Today the twins were a year old, and this has been the most chaotic year of my life. Having these two little ones in my life has definitely changed the way I view things, and makes me look back at all the things that I did wrong in my life. At this point in my life though, I couldn't have pictured it any more perfect than it is. Clary is the most wonderful wife and mother, and my kids are the best. Nothing could possibly top this feeling.

The party was about to start, and Joey and Maggie were running around the house like lunatics! Since they were shadowhunters, with more angel blood than most, they were progressing in life a little faster than the average baby. Last night Joey and Maggie said their first words, like his wonderful father, Joey's first word was demon, and Maggie's was brother.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 ** _Clary POV:_**

 _"_ _Hey Maggie and Joey, you wanna watch a movie?" I asked as I flipped on the TV. Maggie was sitting with Jace working on a puzzle; man was she good at those. They both nodded at me and I put in one of my mundane movies that Jace can't stand, of course it was animated, and it was their favorite; Turbo. They laughed endlessly at that snail._

 _"_ _DEMON!" I looked back and Jace and Maggie both stopped in mid action. Joey had said his first word, and of course it was demon. He was so much like Jace it was frightening now._

 _"_ _Joey! Did you just speak?!" I said, and all he did was laugh. I looked at Jace and he was laughing along with Joey._

 _"_ _Yup, definitely your son." I laughed and continued to put the movie on._

 _Just as I turned around I heard another word, but this time it was from Maggie. She pointed at Joey and yelled "brother". I looked at Jace and we both just laughed and cuddled with our kids until the movie was over._

 ** _Flashback Over_**

 **Jace POV:**

The party was fun, up until the demons showed up. I guess they could smell all the angel blood. There weren't many of them so it was easy for us to kill them, but the unexpected happened that we were not expecting. In the middle of all the chaos Joey had slipped away from Clary's watch. She was frantic but she had to get Maggie out of there, so she ran up the stairs. As I looked around of Joey I saw him running at a demon. _Shit._ That was all I could think of, but before I knew it, Joey had a knife in his hand and he threw it at the demon, and the demon disappeared. I stood there in awe of what my child just did. He is only a year old and he just killed his first demon. _Yup, definitely my kid._ That's all I could think about. The demons were all gone and there was a silence in the room, until Joey spoke.

"Demon!" He exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. I couldn't help but be proud.

"Joey, you just killed a demon!" He ran up to me with the biggest smile on his face, and I picked him up and threw him in the air in excitement! Clary and Maggie had now come back downstairs.

"What's going on?" She asked with a concerned look.

"Joey just killed his first demon." I proclaimed and her face went white.

"He WHAT?!"

"He killed a demon. I was running after him when I saw him approach a demon, I looked and he had a knife in his hand, and he threw it. Hit the demon right in the chest. It was pretty amazing." I gave Joey a little high five.

"Guess he'll be better than you at this rate." Alec said and it made everyone laugh.

The party ended soon after the demon attack, and Clary and I had just put the kids down for bed.

"I can't believe Joey killed a demon." Clary said with concern in her voice.

"It was pretty epic. He's one and he already has a demon under his belt. He is going to be an amazing shadowhunter." I had the biggest smile on my face.

"Better than you?" She asked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well he is my offspring, I would expect nothing less but amazing ability from him."

I kissed Clary and we both went to bed. Life was amazing, and I have Clary to thank for that. She endured the worst part of our marriage but she stayed and we came out stronger than ever. I could tell that this was going to be a beautiful life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Epilogue**

 **Clary POV:**

It has been 15 years since the twins were born and boy could they be any more different, but they took after their parents, and Jace and I were complete opposites. Joey is exactly like Jace, he was cold, and distant, but he has the biggest heart I could ever imagine, and he was a fierce fighter. Maggie on the other hand, she was shy and tiny, she had a love for the arts and she had such a big heart for those she loved.

"Maggie! Get down here! Its time to train!" I yelled up the stairs and I could hear her groan. It was 8 in the morning on a Saturday but Jace insisted that they spend their weekends training since they went to a mundane school during the week. It was Jace and I's compromise for him wanted to start their training early. Joey on the other hand was in the training room at 7 so he could get some one on one with Jace, god it's scary how similar they are.

"Mom, it's a Saturday, why do I have to be up at this hour?" Maggie groaned as she made her way down the stairs.

"Because Mags, dad wants you to get every piece of training you could think of."

"But I'm already a master at the wipe and the sword, plus I could easily kick Joey's ass at hand to hand combat." She grabbed an apple and took a seat by me.

"I know sweetie, but this was your dad and I's compromise for you going to a mundane school."

"Ugh." And with that she got up and headed for the training room.

 **Jace POV:**

"Ah Maggie, pleasure of you to join us." Joey said with a hint of attitude.

"Chill, I'm not in the mood to deal with you today." She spat back at him with venom in her voice.

"Now children, do not bicker, if you want to argue, do it in hand to hand. Okay?" I said and I could see Maggie's eyes light up. She could really kick Joey's ass any day of the week.

"Deal." And with that Joey and Maggie were going at it on the mat. I stood there and laughed as Joey got his ass handed to him….again.

These last fifteen years have been challenging but I wouldn't have wanted to go through it with any one else. My family was perfect, and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
